Violent Tendencies
by DolfynRider
Summary: Nate sees a side of Sophie that no one has gotten to see yet.


Violent Tendencies

© 2011 Dolfyn Rider

**NOTE:** Nope, I don't own any part of Leverage.

**NOTE 2:** Sorry it's been a while, dealing with some other issues, but I'm back at it, I hope! Just a quick little fic to get the ball rolling again. This was based on a split second in the preview for "Hot Potato Job". So…MILD spoiler included as it doesn't air until this weekend (July 24, 2011).

"I can't _believe_ you decked Hardison!" Nate commented, looking at Sophie out of the corner of his eye on the couch.

"Nate, I was two feet away from him! I didn't even come close. You know that."

"Yeah, well, it looked real from my angle."

"That was kind of the point, Nate," Sophie stated.

"I know but, it was…well you were…" Nate stammered, "That's not something I'm used to you doing."

"Because I _didn't _do it!" Sophie was getting upset for him bringing it up. They were mid-con, she did what she had to do to keep the con on track and not let the mark slip away.

Her eyes drifted down to her lap and she glanced around, trying to figure out how to make her exit, but something caught her eye. "Nate…?"

"What?" He asked, then he looked to see what she'd seen, "Sorry, I can't help it. You're…kinda…sexy when you're violent."

Sophie stood up fast, making her way to the kitchen, "I need a drink."

Nate followed, "I'll get it for you."

Once they were in the kitchen, however, Sophie turned quickly. With one swoop of her arm, everything on the counter crashed to the floor and Nate found himself shoved, hard, back onto it.

She stood on the tips of her toes, reaching up she grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought him to her, lips crashing together. Their tongues vied for dominance, Sophie winning in the end.

As the kiss intensified even more, Sophie somehow managed to actually pick Nate up slightly before throwing him down, slamming his back on the counter. His head bounced on the tiled surface a little as his eyes widened with shock, but he never broke the kiss.

Moments later, Sophie was on him, ripping at his clothes, needing them off. He could hear the buttons on his favorite shirt popping, then bouncing and rolling across the floorboards.

The white tank underneath was torn to shreds. His ears now acutely aware of each rip, each tear, and when it wasn't coming off as fast as Sophie wanted, he felt it cutting into his skin in her haste to rip it from his body.

"Sophie…" Nate whispered, trying to move so she could get the shirt off, but she had him pinned with her body, elbow in his sternum, pressing harder every time he tried to move.

"Shut up, Nate!" Sophie said, smacking him, then grabbing his throat, fingers gripping him, nails digging into him, "You like me violent, remember?" She sneered at him.

Shifting just enough, Sophie finally got the shirt off. Part of the hem slightly red.

His belt was next. In a flash, she had it unbuckled and whipped it from around his waist. He tried to move, to help her, so his pants and boxers wouldn't meet the same fate as his shirts.

That was a mistake.

Sophie quickly doubled the belt, still in her hands, and hit him across the stomach. "I don't need your help!" She breathed heavily, excitement in her eyes at being able to do that.

He knew she meant business and stilled himself from any further movement that might not be to her liking.

She turned, skirt flying up, and sat on his chest, dangerously close to his lips.

It took every fiber of his being not to pull her back towards him.

Leaning over, she was only slightly more gentle, intent on not hurting any bit of him she might want to use later. Her teeth bit at the button. Once it popped, her delicate tongue lifted the zipper. Pushing it against the roof of her mouth, she slowly tugged it down.

Nate momentarily thought he'd gotten a reprieve from the insanity that was currently fueling Sophie's desire.

Mistake number two.

Once the zipper was down, Sophie grabbed each side of his fly and yanked. The pants tore right down the middle at the seam.

Nate hadn't truly realized exactly how strong his brunette lover was until this moment. It worried him slightly, a nagging feeling he wasn't sure turned him off or turned him on even more.

Sophie stared at his boxers for a moment, noting how high the front had lifted from his body once he was free of his pants. She licked her lips before bringing a hand to him. Stroking him through the fabric, she growled, "_I'M_ in control here. Don't you dare forget that little fact."

All Nate could do was moan as she tugged at him. Wanting to feel himself inside her, but she was taking her time now. He felt her hands wandering across his body. Her fingertips brushed his thighs, his stomach, his chest, his throat except…

"Sophie," he whispered, unable to speak another word due to the pressure of her fingers around his neck.

"Shut. _Up_!"

He felt the sting; the force behind the smack registering even before he realized her arm had cocked back. He went to rub his cheek, an automatic reaction, but she slapped his hand away roughly and he dropped it, letting it rest beside him once more.

"You _like_ this, remember?" Sophie smiled evilly down at him as she grabbed him, hard, forming her hand into a makeshift cock ring. Then, she paused. "Well, this won't do…" she stated, looking back to where her hand was.

In an instant, the boxers were off. Nate felt her tearing at them, once again hearing the sound of cloth ripping, just before her hand was around him again.

Moving slightly, she shifted so she was on top of him. Holding him so tightly, he was starting to turn blue, but she slid herself onto him in one swift move and let go.

He moaned his pleasure at finally being in her.

This time, she didn't retaliate. Her body sliding up and down on him, one foot on a stool by the table, giving her the leverage she needed to torture him.

It didn't last long before she slid off. Laying next to him, she commanded him to get on top of her, but reminded him she was still in control, no matter what.

As he scrambled into position, scared of what she'd do if he wasn't fast enough, her legs wrapped around his waist as he took aim an entered her.

"Come on, Nate," Sophie's voice came out deeper than usual, accent thicker, as she pulled his head towards her chest.

He flicked his tongue across a nipple and she shivered.

"More, damn it!" She grabbed his ears and yanked him into position.

He sucked on her gently. "No, bite me, Nate…bite me…" she moaned.

He complied.

The moans falling from her lips were getting louder with each nibble.

"Harder, Nate!" Sophie screamed.

Nate paused, not sure if she meant him thrusting into her or the biting.

"NOW!" She demanded as she slapped him again.

His thrusts increased, sweat dripping down his body, as fast as he could, in and out.

Her hips bucked to meet his. Chest arched upwards to push her breasts into him.

Nate knew he couldn't keep up this pace much longer. His body was sore and his strength was wearing down quickly with their frenzied pace.

Suddenly, she gasped. Her body went rigid as she got her release.

Nate kept going. Seconds before his body tightened in response to his own orgasm, he felt it.

Sophie's nails dug into his back.

He could feel the blood running down his sides as Sophie's second orgasm hit.

They lay there a moment, trying to catch their breath. Nate on his stomach next to her, "You know we prepare our food on this counter," he teased, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, so?" She retorted, chest still heaving, "It can be cleaned."

"And my body?"

Sophie looked him over, "Eh, they'll heal soon enough," she said, looking at the scratch marks on his back as well as the bruises from her slamming into, and then onto, the counter. "Roll over," she told him gently.

"Sophie, I can't…my back…it's…"

"Naate," she purred, "Just do it."

Instead of rolling over, he stood.

The bruise on his cheek already a violent shade of purple, but the pink mark on his stomach wasn't nearly as bad.

She got up, legs still a little shaky, and grabbed his hand. "Come on," she said tenderly.

His hand slipped into hers and she led him up the stairs, "Go, lay down, rest, I'll be in there in a second."

He trudged down the short hallway to his room and was just getting comfortable when she came in.

Her hands held the first aid kit she usually used to patch Eliot up with after a job. She started working on Nate and the truth was, he didn't even care.

He liked a violent Sophie. They might have to hide the bruise on his face with a bit of make-up so the rest of the team didn't get suspicious, but he'd rather keep his battle scars as a reminder of the night.

THE END 


End file.
